El tifón
by Larimey
Summary: Llovía. Un tifón se acercaba. Le vio irse corriendo al terminar el entrenamiento. Le habían quitado el paraguas. Iba a mojarse.


Llovía. Un tifón se acercaba.

_Le vio irse corriendo al terminar el entrenamiento. Le habían quitado el paraguas. Iba a mojarse._

Caminaba hacía su casa junto con Endo y Kidou, como todos los días. Los otros dos hablaban alegremente, a pesar de aquella insoportable lluvia. Pasaron frente a un local en cuyo escaparate se encontraban unas cuantas televisiones, todas con el mismo canal.

-"El tifón del cual les informamos esta misma mañana resultará ser más fuerte de lo previsto. Se recomienda resguardarse de la lluvia y evitar salir a la calle."

Al oír aquello Goenji paró en seco.

-Endo.

-¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo Goenji? – contestó el capitán del Raimon.

-Tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos mañana.

-Eh ... claro.

-Ten cuidado – añadió el estratega – este tiempo es muy peligroso, ya lo has oído.

El goleador asintió y se marchó corriendo por donde habían venido. Esto desconcertó un poco a los otros dos chicos.

_Kazemaru corría tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, pero aquel horrible viento le impedía avanzar_, _además, estaba mojado hasta los huesos. Resbaló y cayó. Se hizo daño, pero debía seguir. _

Goenji avanzaba lo más rápido que podía, buscando al atleta. No podía quedarse tranquilo sabiendo de su situación. Aquel temporal era peligroso. El paraguas ya no le servía para nada, se había dado la vuelta a causa del aire así que lo guardó y retomó su búsqueda.

_Ya no podía más, estaba cansado y empapado. Se refugió bajó un toldo y allí se quedo. Tenía frío. Su bufanda estaba tan mojada como su ropa. Se acuclilló._

Llevaba ya un buen rato buscándole. ¿Desde cuando se preocupaba tanto por él? Quien sabe.

_Tiritaba de frío. Apenas quedaba ya calor en su cuerpo. No podía ni siquiera mover bien los dedos._

Corría y corría. Pero no podía divisarle, aquella lluvia nublaba su vista.

Y entonces le vio. En el suelo, temblando y totalmente empapado.

_Oyó unos pasos cerca suyo. Levantó un poco la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron._

_-_Goenji ... – dijo Kazemaru sin apenas voz.

Goenji le agarró del hombro y le ayudo a levantarse.

-Ven conmigo. –dijo el goleador.- mi casa está muy cerca.

-Vale ...

Le agarró del brazo y le arrastró hasta su casa ... la cual en realidad, no estaba tan cerca.

Al llegar, Goenji también estaba bastante mojado, aunque no tanto como Kazemaru. Según entraron en el piso el goleador le quitó la bufanda y la chaqueta del uniforme escolar al atleta y, dándole ropa seca, le obligó a darse una ducha bien caliente.

-Pero Goenji ... ¡Tú ...!

-Haz lo que te digo ¿ o es que quieres caer más enfermo de lo que ya lo vas a hacer?

-Bueno ... yo ...

Antes de poder terminar la frase el otro chico ya le había empujado dentro del baño. Kazemaru suspiró. Aquello era extraño. Si ya de por sí había perdido cualquier esperanza de ser salvado de aquella ventisca, el hecho de haberse encontrado a Goenji allí le había hecho sentirse un poco desconcertado, pero alegre a la vez.

Comenzó a desvestirse lentamente. Aun tenía frío. Se metió bajo la ducha y puso el agua al rojo vivo, luego la reguló hasta encontrar el punto adecuado. Al terminar notó como su cuerpo ya había recuperado su temperatura. Pero aun así algún que otro escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. Se vistió con la ropa que Goenji le había dejado ( un jersey azul oscuro y unos pantalones de pijama largos de color crema) y salió del baño.

El goleador de fuego, después de haber conseguido meter a Kazemaru en el baño, se dirigió a su habitación, se secó un poco y se quito el uniforme empapado para ponerse lo que solía llevar cuando estaba en su casa: cualquier trapo viejo le valía. Al volver al salón descolgó el teléfono. Tenía un mensaje. Por lo visto su padre no podría volver esa noche a casa debido al tifón.

-Esto, Goenji ... –El nombrado se dio la vuelta- Yo ... ¿cómo voy a volver a mi casa?

Aquello dejó pensativo al chico. No había caído en ese detalle.

-Bueno, puedes quedarte esta noche. Mi padre no puede volver del trabajo así que estaremos solos.

-Oh, vaya ... Al menos, déjame llamar a mis padres para decírselo.

El goleador asintió y le tendió el teléfono al peli-celeste, quien se acercó a cogerlo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron otra vez.

-Mm ... sí ... vale, te veo mañana mamá. –Kazemaru colgó y, al no ver a Goenji en el salón, se dirigió hacía su cuarto.

Efectivamente, ahí estaba. Sentado en la cama, mirando la fotografía que se encontraba en su escritorio.

-¿Ya has acabado? –preguntó.

-Sí.

Los dos callaron.

-Esto ... Goenji, ¿te importa si me acuesto ya?

-Pero aun es pronto.

-Lo se, es solo que ... estoy un poco cansado –añadió con una leve sonrisa.

-Entonces ... yo también me iré a dormir.

Kazemaru miró la habitación. ¿Dónde iba a dormir él?

-Y,¿yo donde duermo?

Error. Otro detalle en el cual no se había parado a pensar. La habitación de su hermana era, lo que se suele decir, intocable. Y tampoco era buena idea usar la cama de su padre por si este llegaba después, así que ...

-Si no te importa ... me temo que vamos a tener que dormir los dos en mi cama.

-¿Eh? ... ¡Aah! B-bueno, no pasa nada. A mi no me importa.

Efectivamente, los dos se metieron en la cama. Aquello resultaba un poco incómodo. Kazemaru miraba hacía la pared, mientras que Goenji se encontraba de espaldas, con la vista hacía el otro lado. Por suerte la cama era un poco ancha.

Había pasado ya un rato desde que los dos se acostaron. Parecía que Kazemaru sí se había quedado dormido, sin embargo Goenji no conseguía conciliar ni un poquito de sueño, y el ruido de la lluvia no ayudaba. Entonces, el atleta se movió levemente.

-Mph ... –gimió.

El goleador le miró de reojo. Estaba temblando. Otra vez, volvió a suspirar.

-Ey, Kazemaru –susurró.

El peli-celeste abrió los ojos y le miró. Se le notaba el sueño en la mirada.

-No paras de temblar,¿estás bien?

-Tengo un poco de frío.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

-Creí que dormías ...

Goenji se levantó de la cama y abrió su armario. Sacó una manta de pelo y la colocó sobre la cama, para seguidamente meterse en ella.

-¿Así mejor?

-Un poco, pero ... yo sigo estando congelado ...

Kazemaru encogió sus piernas y se abrazó a si mismo por su hombros. El goleador no sabía que más hacer por él. Si le ponía más mantas, se acabaría muriendo de calor, entonces, ¿cómo narices podía evitar que el atleta muriera congelado?

-Mmpph ... –volvió a gemir Kazemaru.

Goenji pasó rapidamente una mano por la cintura del peli-celeste y la otra la posó sobre su pelo, acercándole a si.

La mejor forma de dar calor es el contacto de dos cuerpos desnudos,¿verdad?

El goleador no estaba dispuesto a desnudarse, pero si de esa forma conseguía evitar una muerte por congelación frente a sus narices, entonces no pasaba nada por intentar.

Apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza del otro chico, hundiendo su rostro en aquel cabello azul. Kazemaru dejó de temblar poco a poco, y no tardó en volver a dormirse. Goenji le siguió rápidamente.

A mitad de la noche, el atleta despertó. Tenía calor. Al intentar moverse notó otro cuerpo sobre el suyo. Lentamente y con mucho cuidado, se quitó de encima la manta. Se subió las mangas del jersey. Le pasó los brazos por la cintura a Goenji y le agarró de los hombros, apoyando su rostro en el pecho del chico. Aun recordaba el día en que vio a Goenji por primera vez, en el partido contra el Teikoku; cuando este se unió al Raimon. Su primera supertécnica juntos: Honoo no Kazamidori. Aquella tarde en la que volvieron juntos de las clases, hablaron y rieron juntos sin parar. Y como no, también se acordaba perfectamente de cómo habían dejado de hablarse poco a poco, sin razón alguna, se había creado entre los dos una gran lejanía. Ahora solía volver solo a su casa después del entrenamiento de fútbol. Es por eso, que cuando le vio hoy, ayudarle y traerle a su casa. Le costaba creerlo.

¿Cómo era posible querer tanto a una persona que te había olvidado, y que además, era de tu mismo sexo?

A Kazemaru no le importaba. Abrazó con más fuerza al goleador, quien le devolvió el gesto con lo que se podría decir fue un suave beso en su cabeza.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

-Endo Mamoru.

-¡De verdad Kazemaru! ¡Lo siento, no lo hice aposta! –lloriqueaba el capitán del Raimon.

-Kidou, ¿qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó Someoka al estratega.

-Por lo visto el otro día fue Endo quien se llevó el paraguas de Kazemaru. Se ve que lo confundió con el suyo, el cual se encontraba en su escritorio.

Después de evitar que el atleta descuartizara al pobre capitán, empezaron con su entrenamiento de la tarde.

Al terminar, el peli-celeste recogió sus cosas, se cambió, se despidió del resto del equipo y salió por la puerta principal del instituto. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a cierto peli-crema esperándole en la salida con una agradable sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Pasaste frío esta noche?

-Un poco ... supongo que necesito una manta más gruesa.

-Bueno, si quieres, puedo dejarte yo la mía.-El goleador avanzó hasta quedar frente al otro chico.

-Ya veo, gracias –Kazemaru sonrió.

-No hay que darlas.

Goenji juntó sus labios con los de Kazemaru en un suave beso.


End file.
